


Your Lookalike is Hot

by NoahK



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [16]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/F, The Last Five Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahK/pseuds/NoahK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe can't get over how much Beca looks like Cathy from The Last Five Years and well fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lookalike is Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Request - Bechloe prompt. Beca and chloe are watching the last five years. Chloe can't get over how much cathy looks like beca. Beca keeps rolling her eyes. Leads to chloe saying that she'd give cathy a good time or something weirdly sexual just like chloe to say something like that. Fluff fest.

“Becs, you literally look exactly like her,” Chloe squeals slapping Beca’s shoulder repeatedly.

“I do not,” Beca scoffs, rolling her eyes dramatically.

“You do,” Chloe yells with another slap to her shoulder. “The only difference is the hair and the fact that she’s far more stunning. Like I’d show Cathy a good time any day of the week. If she asked I’d be there.”

“Chloe!”

“What?” Chloe questions with a laugh. Beca hits her back the second Chloe’s question slips out. “I’m not kidding.”

“We don’t even look alike,” Beca says with another roll of her eyes.

“You do so. And quit rolling your eyes like that or they’re going to get stuck that way,” Chloe deadpans. And just to annoy the redhead more of course Beca goes and rolls her eyes yet again. To which Chloe just shoves the other girl’s shoulder.

“We don’t look alike,” Beca quips with a smirk. She knows just what she’s getting herself into and well she just can’t help it.

“You do. Cathy is totes your twin,” Chloe decides.

“ _Cathy_ is a _fictional character_ ,” Beca retorts with a jab to the redhead’s side that makes her squeal. Chloe swats Beca’s hand away easily but that only urges her on more.

“Fine. Then the actress is totes your twin,” Chloe spits back before quickly resolving to a fit of giggles once Beca’s hands get to her sides. The constant laughing and squirming only eggs Beca on more and she instantly flips the position so that she’s pinning Chloe down tickling her sides.

“I think not,” Beca deadpans.

“Quit tickling me, Cathy lookalike,” Chloe coughs out between bouts of laughter.

“That means you’d be willing to show me a good time, Beale,” Beca says with a laugh of her own.

“That’s not wrong,” Chloe chokes out. Beca stops for a moment but the second she notices the girl starting to recover from the tickling she immediately starts again. “C’mon. Give it a rest.”

“Not until you admit I don’t look like her,” Beca decides.

“Fine,” she squeals. “You don’t look like her.”

“Ha,” Beca shouts in victory throwing her arms up in the air. The redhead takes the moment seriously and immediately shoots up to flip Beca onto her back.

“Ha,” Chloe retorts now that she’s settled on top of Beca’s hips. The other girl stares up at her in total shock for a long time before speaking.

“Humph. I still win,” Beca grumbles.

“As if,” Chloe laughs tightening her grip on Beca’s wrists to point out the fact that she is very much vulnerable right now. “I wouldn’t call this winning, Mitchell.”

“Whatever,” Beca quips with the roll of her eyes. “Do you want to watch this movie or what?”

“Hmm,” Chloe hums biting her lip in consideration. “Fine. I’ll let you go this time.”

“Thank you,” Beca chirped moving herself back into her little corner on the couch. The redhead waited about a solid five seconds before cozying right up into Beca’s side to resume the movie. Beca wouldn’t ever admit it but she kind of loves this and well she kind of does look like this Cathy chick. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing 25 days of Ficmas!
> 
> Come bug me at noahsthetic.tumblr.com especially if you've got prompts for me (holiday related or not...you request it I will 100% write it)
> 
> Thanks by the way for the kind words and as reference I'm doing the prompts in the order that I'm getting them so sorry for the wait! They're coming trust me :)
> 
> Expect a rush of fics in the next 5 days


End file.
